Ma plus belle histoire d'amour
by lurleen
Summary: Une petite songfic, une première pour moi! SLASH!


**Disclaimers : rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages et l'univers de Stargate Atlantis, ni les paroles de la chanson.**

**Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas je vous conseille de l'écouter au moins une fois, donc la chanson est « Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous » de Barbara.**

**Bon voilà la première songfic que j'écris, j'ai voulu m'essayer à cet exercice car la chanson m'a beaucoup inspiré. Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je précise que c'est un POV de John. Ben oui c'est du McShep, d'ailleurs cela ne devrait pas vous étonner, si ?**

_**Du plus loin, que me revienne,**_

_**L'ombre de mas amours anciennes,**_

_**Du plus loin, du premier rendez-vous,**_

_**Du temps des premières peines,**_

_**Lors, j'avais 15 ans, à peine,**_

_**Cœur tout blanc, et griffes aux genoux,**_

_**Que ce furent j'étais précoce,**_

Je suis là, sur un balcon d'Atlantis. Je t'attends, tu m'as promis de venir me rejoindre. Je repense à ma vie et à tous ses changements. Changements que je pensais être uniquement d'ordre professionnel. Changer de galaxie, avoir sous sa responsabilité des centaines de personnes. Mais non. Je pense aussi à ma vie sentimentale. J'ai rencontré l'amour à des millions d'années lumières de chez moi alors que j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de m'y laisser prendre.

_**De tendres amours de gosse,**_

**_Ou les morsures d'un amour fou,_ **

Et en comptant bien, il est vrai que le nombre de mes conquêtes est assez impressionnant. Mais il faut dire que j'ai commencé relativement jeune, je pouvais avoir toutes les filles que je voulais alors je ne m'en privai pas.

_**Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne,**_

**_Si depuis, j'ai dit « Je t'aime »,_**

Je me rappelle encore mon premier amour. Que je pensais être le dernier aussi tant que la rupture m'avait détruit. Je pensais que s'était la femme de ma vie, mais non je m'étais trompé. Et pour toutes les autres aussi. Sauf pour toi.

_**Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous.**_

_**C'est vrai, je ne fus pas sage,**_

_**Et j'ai tourné bien des pages,**_

_**Sans les lire, blanches, et puis rien dessus,**_

_**C'est vrai je ne fus pas sage,**_

_**Et mes guerriers de passage,**_

Je dois admettre qu'il est difficile de me comprendre. Je me suis laissé tenter par Chaya, entre autres, mais je dois bien le dire, malgré le mal qu'elle s'est donnée, je ne cessai de penser à toi.

_**A peine vus, déjà disparus,**_

_**Mais à travers leur visage,**_

_**C'est déjà votre image,**_

_**C'était vous déjà et le cœur nu,**_

Même avec les autres femmes de cette galaxie, que je séduisais pour me voiler la face, pour me dire que je me trompais, que ce ne pouvait pas être possible de penser à toi comme je le faisais, autrement que comme un ami. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

_**Je refaisais mes bagages,**_

_**Et poursuivais mon mirage,**_

_**Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous.**_

_**Sur la longue route,**_

_**Qui menait vers vous,**_

_**Sur la longue route,**_

_**J'allais le cœur fou,**_

Quand enfin j'ai compris que c'est vers toi que mes pensées allaient toujours. Mais je savais que cela allait être difficile ne sachant pas si tu ressentais les mêmes choses pour moi.

_**Le vent de décembre,**_

_**Me gelait le cou,**_

_**Qu'importait décembre,**_

_**Si c'était vous.**_

_**Elle fut longue la route,**_

_**Mais je l'ai faite, la route,**_

_**Celle-là qui menait jusqu'à vous,**_

J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de te faire comprendre mais c'était comme si tu ne m'entendais pas. J'avais l'impression de hurler mon amour pour toi au milieu d'une foule sans que tu t'en rendes compte. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi.

_**Et je ne suis pas parjure,**_

_**Si ce soir, je vous jure,**_

_**Que, pour vous, je l'eus faite à genoux,**_

_**Il n'en eut fallu bien d'autre,**_

_**Que quelques mauvais apôtres,**_

Je sais bien que Caldwell essayera de nous séparer, qu'à cause de cette foutu loi, notre amour est en danger. Je sais aussi que cela te sera peut être difficile de vivre en secret ce que nous ressentons, et que tu aura peut être du mal à accepter le regard des autres sur notre différence.

_**Que l'hiver ou la neige à mon cou,**_

_**Pour que je perde patience,**_

_**Et j'ai calmé ma violence,**_

_**Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous.**_

_**Les temps d'hiver et d'automne,**_

_**De nuit, de jour, et personne,**_

_**Vous n'étiez jamais au rendez-vous,**_

Cependant j'ai souffert de ton manque de réceptivité, j'avais l'impression que tu le faisais exprès, que tu ne voulais pas de moi. J'ai tout imaginé même que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie et pire dans ton cœur. Cela m'aurai sans doute tué.

_**Et de vous, perdant courage,**_

_**Soudain, me prenait la rage,**_

_**Mon Dieu, que j'avais besoin de vous,**_

_**Que le diable vous emporte,**_

_**D'autres m'ont ouvert leur porte,**_

_**Heureux, je m'en allais loin de vous,**_

Je sais cela n'explique pas mes incartades. Mara en est, une fois de plus, la preuve. Mais malgré tous cela tu étais toujours là à mes retours sans jamais me montrer que cela te faisait beaucoup de peine.

_**Oui, je vous fus infidèle,**_

**_Mais vous reveniez quand même,_**

_**Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous.**_

Lorsque j'ai cru te perdre, à cause de l'enzyme Wraith entre autres,

_**J'ai pleuré mes larmes,**_

_**Mais qu'il me fut doux,**_

_**Oh, qu'il me fut doux,**_

**_Ce premier sourire de vous,_**

Quand tu t'es réveillé à l'infirmerie et que tu m'as regardé. Là j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais toi aussi.

_**Et pour une larme,**_

_**Qui venait de vous,**_

_**J'ai pleuré d'amour,**_

_**Vous souvenez-vous ?**_

C'était sans doute la première fois que je pleurais d'amour pour quelqu'un. Et je suis content que ce quelqu'un se soit toi.

La première fois que l'on s'est avoué nos sentiments,

_**C'était un soir, en septembre,**_

_**Vous étiez venus m'attendre,**_

_**Ici même, vous en souvenez-vous ?**_

Je t'ai expliqué ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis que je t'avais vu en Antarctique.

_**A vous regarder sourire,**_

_**A vous aimer, sans rien dire,**_

_**C'est là que j'ai compris tout à coup,**_

_**J'avais fait mon voyage,**_

_**Vous étiez venus au rendez-vous,**_

_**Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire,**_

_**Je tenais à vous dire,**_

_**Ce soir je vous remercie de vous,**_

_**Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire,**_

_**Je suis venu pour vous dire,**_

_**Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous.**_

Ca y est, tu arrives, tu t'avances vers moi. Tu souris, Dieu sait que j'aime ce sourire, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le voir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre veut dire, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Tu m'embrasses, je me sens défaillir mais malgré tous je ne regrette rien de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, le meilleur comme le pire et c'est cela qui me fais dire que

Rodney, ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est toi.

**FIN**

**Voilà, alors, j'ai réussi l'exercice ?**


End file.
